Zaita (New Roam)
Zaita is the name of the ATA -- short for Adanced Tactical AI -- of a Harpy-class APC, a series of APC's created by the Zebras during the war that was known for being able to outmaneuver the Equestrian Sky Tanks, and is also one of the major characters in New Roam. She is a hovering APC, which allows her to manuever very well in almost every situation (even going on top of buildings). She is powered by miniature solar panels on her plating. Involvement During the war, Zaita was assigned to a squad of legionnaires in Camp Thermopylae, a camp within the tropical dessert surrounding Roam. Zaita was originally assigned to the 23rd legion based in the camp. At one point, however, she was transfered to the 4th legion where a centurion named Deltris gave her her name. It is unknown whether or not she had a name prior to joining the 4th. At sometime during the war, Zaita was somehow transfered to Decarius's house for reasons unknown. Zaita was then found by Goldwreath and Co. in the garage of Decarius' house. After having some difficulty attempting to control the APC, Goldwreath then found a button that would later activate the AI. Though initially suspicious and skeptical about her -- she has a gender, apparently -- Goldwreath and friends eventually come to accept her as their transport, and in later chapters even their friend. In combat that does not truly require her, Zaita acts as armored transport, bringing Goldwreath's group into hostile areas in relative safety. She comes equipped with a 25mm autocannon, which she uses in combat that DOES require her, as the ammo for the cannon is extremely scarce. In combat, Zaita also tends to ram into her target. After her upgrade at the ZSI Roaman HQ, Zaita comes with rockets and better hacking abilities, as well as a fresh stock of 25mm ammo. Zaita, after being upgraded in the ZSI HQ, is capable of hacking and finitely controlling other S3 vehicles, as shown in chapter 16, where she was controlling a cloaking VTOL. Audio-wise, Zaita speaks in either clear, concise sentences or long, unnecessarily informative statements. Appearance Zaita is described as being a sleek, (and Goldwreath even thinks sexy) elongated APC with a square interior and armored windows at the front, allowing the people inside to view the exterior. The color of her armor plating is a silver, with black and orange vertical stripes running along the top and sides. There are cameras and speakers on both the inside and outside of the APC, allowing her to see and speek with people who are both inside and outside. Within the cockpit is a console at the front, behind the window, that has Zaita's screen (which has her 'face' -- originally a white line on the middle of a square screen of crimson red, but after her upgrade becomes a golden line on a square screen/hologram of cosmic purple), as well as being the main terminal of techincal interaction with her operators. After her upgrade in the the ZSI Roaman area HQ, Zaita's interior has become more spacious and is oval in shape, with seats on both sides, just like before. Her exterior armor plating gains the ability to cloak her after her upgrade, as well. Personality Zaita is immesely curious of her surroudings, as she was last activated during the war, when Roam and the Zebra nation was still intact. Now, when the group doesn't need her, she wanders around exploring the ruins. Zaita occasionally does things to be expected of only a regular person, such as listening frequently to (elevator) music, going to places suitable for regular people only, giving advice on matters, and others. Zaita occasionally expresses lament over the destruction of the world, an example of which is when she desired to go to the remains of Camp Thermopylae to see if anything was left of it. Goldwreath and Co. is surprised as to how an AI could even feel desire to see things with sympathetic value. Zaita cares for the group, as shown in her interactions with them. Though her interactions with them are impeded by the fact that Zaita's knowledge of social norms and traditions (except for Goldwreath, as he too has little knowledge of such things), she still gets along well enough with them. Trivia *Always communicates with others via speaker and camera. *Apparently loves elevator music. *She is also surprised when she finds out that she can feel genuinely amazed, indicating possible faults in sentience restrictions. *According to others, does things that only regular people should do. Category:Characters Category:New Roam Main Characters Category:Artificial intelligence Category:Technology